The Rogue
by Black Spirit Wolf
Summary: A group of friends and family who are werewolves, immortal kids who stop aging at 17, have to fight a rogue wolf who will threaten the life of mythical beings and the Cullen family. Note: Involves all cullens and some of the Lapush wolves.
1. Chapter 1

The Rogue

Chapter One

Sam- Turns into a black wolf. The first time she shifted was at the age of 2 years old and parents were going crazy till she turned back that day. Has controle over it now. Can read human and animal minds and comunicate, can teleport, can move things with my mind, can controle people with my thoughts, can cause pain that human's think they are going through but aren't and can use water.

Chantel- Turns into a red-brown wolf. The first time she shifte was at the age of 7 years old and at school. she had to be led out of the school by the DNR. She then turned back in the truck. Has controle over it. Can read minds of humans and animals and comunicat with them, and turn invisable.

Alaina- Turns into a gray wolf. The first time she shifted was at the age of 8 years old. Her parents nearly killed her but before they did she turned back. Has controle over it until she gets really emotional. Can read minds of humans and animals and comunicate with them, and has preminitions.

Gabe- Turns into a red wolf. First time he shifted he was 6 years old though he turned back right away from fear of what he was. He has controle over it. Can read minds of humans and animals and comunicate with them, he also can controle the element of air.

A.J- Turns into a pure white wolf. First time he shifted he was 9 years old his dad din't know but gabe did. Doesn't have any controle over it yet. Can read minds/communicate of/with humans and animals and has the power to use the element of fire.

Lindsey- Turns into a chocolate brown wolf. The first time she shifted she was 7 years old and this was before she went to school. she has controle over it but when she loses her temper she doesn't. Can read minds of humans and animals and comunicate with them, can controle the element of time. Kayla- Turns into a yellow wolf. The first time she shifted she was 10 years old and her parets didn't know bout it and she still doesn't tell anyone that she can shift into a wolf. Can read minds of humans and animals and comunicate with them hasas the power to controle mist demons.

~~~~Sam~~~~

It was the begining of High School, Well 10th grade. I have a secret, a secret that may destroy the world and cause scientests to come and find me. I am a wolf, well I can turn into a wolf, I am a black wolf a night shadow I call myself as I blend into the night like a shadow. I was the only one I knew about. My name is Samantha, Sam for short cause I don't like the name Samantha I also prefer to be called Shadow it goes with my fur, the fur of the night. Now it was school orientation more like where you can go to the school and go meet your teachers and see where your classes are though I am somewhat glad that I had the advantage than humans. I had powers that no one else has even in my spicies though I think I am the first one in my family, other than changing into the wolf. My powers are extreamly limited in human form but I still could use them in the filthy human form that I had to reside in all the time but the best thing is, is that I never sleep I don't need sleep like humans since I first morphed atthe age of two years old but I pretended. My powers are: I can read human and animal minds, I can teleport, I can move things with my mind, I can controle people with my thoughts, I can cause pain that human's think they are going through but aren't. Pretty wicked to tell you the truth but I haven't really used the power only on my cousin, Bri. I also have a strange physical attribute, my eyes, they are not the normal color like normal humans, they are pure gold with hints of aqua and bright green. Oh I have one more power I haven't mentioned I am a damn good martial artist and can kick anyone's ass and have the strength to do it. This is where our story really starts, well our first adventure: *Sam*

* * *

"Hey aren't you Sam, Samantha T-M? I have heard about you. you were on the Television when the two towers fell in New York. You saved a boy who jumped from a window. That was amazing." said a girl who looked to be in 7th grade.

"I am and may I ask who you are? I don't want to be rude or anything I just get extreamly curious of people who come up asking things about me thats all. I did save that boy only cause I was in the right place at the right time there is nothing special about me." said Sam who turned in her chair where she was sitting by her friends, the pack.

"My name is Serena. Well It was nice meeting you. I got to go find more classes and my parents cause they may be wondering where I am and I don't want to get into trouble." said Serena.

"Well, well Sam, I guess getting publicity is your thing isn't it? Can't believe our own pack leader is getting the publicity then the rest of us." said Lindsey smiling slightly.

"Well it's not like I had the choice. That kid had promise and I couldn't deny him of that and I believe that we aren't the only ones that are what we are. I have a feeling that there is something going to happen that we won't be prepaired for and I know Kayla still doesn't know of our secret. Not like we are going to tell her. That boy, he wasn't human. I mean look at us we stop ageing at the age of seventeen and we will be stuck looking like this but that boy, he was like a stinking branch light as a feather though. I believe he was a cat, a cat shapshifter." said Sam.

"What are we going to do if he is? He would be the first of his breed then and we won't be able to do much about that unless someone in his family knows something. None of our family members know of what we are and there haven't been any like us. I have looked and found no history of our race and how do we know that we stop aging at seventeen, Sam?" asked Chantel.

"Don't you feel the age slowing down already Chantel? The age slows down and then stops. To tell you the truth I did find some stuff out and its truthful. I know someone who knows about these and I don't want to tell you who but he did die last month though." said Sam.

"Where is Alaina, she should be here by now unless she phased and that won't be good. Her parents hate it when she phases but we can't do it other wise and my, our mother hates us phasing cause it bothers her that we are immortal." said Lindsey.

"Hey, guys, how are you guys doing? Do you mind if I sit by you? I can't believe that you guys are here and that you didn't wait up in the front for me." said Kayla sitting down next to Sam.

"We had our reasons for not doing so Kayla and you should know that. We have special business to take care of that isn't important to you. I have to go I will see what Alaina is up to and then get back to you both. It doesn't seem right that Alaina isn't here." said Sam getting up and left the library.

"What was that about? I am so lost that I don't know whats going on. Are you guys doing anything tonight?" asked Kayla.

"We are working tonight again sorry that we can't do anything with you Kayla but in the long run you will know why we can't do much right now. This is a little hard on us too but we are constantly busy right now." said Chantel getting up and left and Lindsey just shrugged and walked away with her sister.

Kayla was getting fed up that everyone was avoiding her and her eyes shifted from the color blue to gold. She couldn't controle her wolf and she wouldn't ever be able to till she was accepted in to a pack which she knew there was none. She would have to go spy on them but she couldn't really controle her wolf or really call it.

When Sam was alone and she made sure no one was near or watching she morphed into a giant black wolf, larger than an average wolf. Her mind was open now for the others to communicate with her but Sam knew how to keep the others out and so did they, since they had been working with this since eighth grade since they first met in seventh. Sam smelt the wolf on them in seventh grade but didn't say anything. Sam was running towards Alaina's house hoping that nothing happened to her since that would mean problems for the rest of the pack. If one was found out about and that was the omega wolf then the person who found that wolf would know that there was more.

An omega and an Alpha wolf was marked differently by size and there was a tattoo like birthmark on them stating that they are either the alpha or the omega. So far Alaina had the mark since she was the last to be accepted by the pack and soon if there were others a new tattoo mark will show up to show that that person is an omega wolf. Alaina's mark was of a celtic star and the Alphas was a crescent star right next to the right eye. Three minutes later Sam arrived at Alaina's house and she saw her sitting on the curb of the street and before she went up to her she shifted back to her human form with all the cloths on. She walked up to her and sat next to Alaina touched her arm lightly with one finger.

"Alaina whats wrong? We missed you today and we were worried that someone caught you and killed you. You know that you can't do that without you our pack will be empty and you know this. We need you, and don't pretend that you aren't needed, you know very well you are easy to read and I can communicate with you and read your thoughts." said Sam.

"Sam, I can't do this. I am weak and you are the strongest out of the group. I don't know what or how I can help the pack if I am weaker than everyone in the pack." said Alaina.

"Alaina, you maybe the low man on the totum pole but you are the one that has that power and strength we need to. Your tha omega of the group and if you fail we will be greatly weakend if you leave. Alaina There is something coming that we need your help in fighting. Without you in the group we are going to fail. You are a great credit to this pack. Don't leave now." said Sam.

"How am I a credit Sam? You are the one with the fighting skill and your the Alpha of the group. I can't do much in the group cause I am the last. I am going to go west before the term of school starts and be back before school starts up again. I need time to think and you can tell me things through telepathy." said Alaina who got up and shifted into a large Gray wolf but yet smaller than Sam's wolf.

"Just keep in touch okay. Chantel, Lindsey and I are patroling the border of Minnesota Chantel is taking the North, Lindsey is taking the east and I am going south for the week before school starts. There is something thats here that isn't suppost to be here for instance and I don't know what it is but it smell terrible." said Sam outloud and she too shifted into her larger black wolf.

"Stay safe Alaina, and be careful when you go west we don't know what lays beyond our border of Minnesota." said Sam and ran off to go home to grab a backpack and put cloths in and a cell phone and a charger and Alaina went west without a thing.

~ ~ ~ Jan. 5th, 2002:  
It was a tragic day for two young boys one 13 years of age and the other 9 years old. The thirteen year old boy, Gabe, had already changed into his red wolf but didn't understand any of it and he was suffering cause he didn't know what was happening to him. Let alone the fact that his, and his younger brother's mother was dieing and the doctors were going to have to let her go cause there was no way that they could keep her like this for very long. Aj suddenly ran out of the room anger filled his eyes and he went outside and Gabe fallowed, silently just to make it easier for his brother though he wished he had answers for his brother. He knew what was going on and knew that Aj was going to be shifting into his wolf that day cause of the emotions going on in his head.

"Aj, I know your hiding in the trash come out of there I know what your going through, I have went through it myself and have controle over it. Please, I want to help you with it though I don't know much of it I still want to help." said Gabe who opened the lid and inside was a wolf smaller than Gabe's wolf but still fairly large who jumped out and growled at him.

"You can't help me. If you want to help me brother than prove to me that you are what you are. If not then I am leaving, searching for who else is like me to help explain what I am who knows what I am." said Aj telepathically and then Gabe changed into a wolf, his red wolf and was larger than Aj's pure white one.

"You can't run away from what you are Aj I know it doesn't feel right and I know that it hurts that you are what you are but I have lived with it since I was six years old and I haven't told you what I am cause of my fear. I know what your going through all you have to do is trust me on this and stay with your father but don't let your father see you for what you are, hide it." said Gabe back to him the way Aj spoke to him.

"What are you going to do? I don't want you to leave Gabe, I really don't since I don't know what I would do if you left me." said Aj.

"I promise I won't leave. I will be searching for someone someone that mother hasn't told you yet and I fear that something is wrong with her. I will be staying down here with you but I will be searching constently for her." said Gabe.

"Who is she? I mean this person that your looking for. I she anything important to us that we should find out more about or something?" asked Aj.

"Aj there are some things that I can't tell you but I have to find her and I feel her getting depressed more and more and her hurt has grown stronger since the loss of someone she cared about died. I have to go find her." said Gabe who then ran off to their aunts where he was going to be living.

Lindsey and Chantel were waiting to see Sam and tell her that they were ready for their patrole in the North and east. They were waiting for her by the edge of the forest by her place and were already in their wolf forms. Lindsey was the chocolate brown and Chantel the red-brown.

"Okay so we are already for our trip and our parents don't know where we are going. I am going to go do a little family hunting while I am down at the southern border of the state since I don't know where my family is. I want you guys to be careful when we are doing this. We don't know who else is a wolf and we don't want to run into any rogue wolves since they are dangerous. I don't want you to worry about me when I am looking for my family I will let you know when I find them if I find them at all. I know that I have two brothers one is named Gabe and the other Anthony." said Sam appearing as her black wolf though her backpack was with her and when she appeared back into human form the bag would appear back.

"Alright. You be careful we don't know if they are wolves either which can be a good and bad thing. We will keep in contact with you if anything happens or if we find something. Good luck and you stay safe too." said Chantel who ran off and so did Lindsey who stopped and looked back at her leader.

Sam ran as fast as her legs could carry her which was about 150mph to head down to the border of the state. She didn't know what to expect down there and she didn't know who she was going to find and she feared that if she did find her brothers it wasn't going to be what she was going to expect. She hoped that all was going to go well but how would it go well if she didn't know them?

It had been an hour and Sam was already down in Mankato. She had to rest and she knew that she couldn't stay in her wolf form forever since people would call the pound to come pick her up if she did. She stayed in the park that had woods and she was going to change there but then she smelled something, something that bothered her the most. It smelt like two people were like her and she was going to find out who they were and now would be the best time to go find out. She caught the scent again and headed towards it and she soon found herself at the edge of a house with the number 406 on it and the house was on the street of Adams. Funny how she found the scent but it had a tinge of something familiar too and it didn't seem right to her.

Suddenly the door of 406 opened to show a boy of 15 come out bringing the garbage out and Sam snarled at him to catch his attention. She didn't want him to think that she was threatening but she just wanted him to know that she was there and when he turned he nearly fell over with a slight fright at the large black wolf. Sam went to the boy still in her wolf form though not in a threatening pose to have him trust her as a dog.

"Wh-what are you? You don't look like a normal wolf you look to large."said the boy.

"What are you talking about, kid?asked Sam in his mind which was far easier then other humans and possibly this boy wasn't human.

"I am saying you look like a wolf but your much much larger. Wait....you can talk to me telepathically?" asked the boy.

"Yes its not that hard to tell you the truth. Your like me aren't you? Your not human are you? I mean you have a secret you haven't told your father have you?" asked Sam.

"I am not an animal if thats what you mean. I have no secrets." said the boy.

"Aj come in the house it's getting late and you have work tomorrow from 9-5 you know that." said a man at the door and Sam slinked into the darkness to hide though her fur was dark enough but the man caught sight of her.

"Aj what in the world is that? It doesn't look like a dog or a wolf. The world doesn't seem right anymore. Aj, get in the house now." said the man Sam deciding to change to her normal form did just to talk to this human.

Sam decided against it and ran off leaving the scene far behind her and she headed towards the next person's house to where the scent of the wolf was. She hoped that this was going to be much easier to talk to this one and she didn't know if the boy or the man was the wolf or whoever was in the house. She had to figure it out soon. She feared that if she didn't this would be a problem she couldn't have wolves free on their own they had to join a pack and if they didn't things could take a turn for the worst. She soon ended up in Madison Lake. She didn't like the feel of it here and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because of the weirdness of the place or that this person had a connection with her just a lot more than the other boy. Lights were on in the appartmen like house and she slinked nearer to the house and waited for five minutes to see what would happen she was just outside the light waiting, waiting for any signs for movement. Soon a person moved and it was a good looking guy by what appeared to be 17 years old and there seemed to be someone else with him and she sniffed the air and it was the scent of a human being. Sam had to do this to let him know something was here for him and Sam let out a loud howl to the full moon and hoped he would come out and she heard the human say that there was something outside extreamly close.

"Don't worry about it I will go look Melissa, I will have to I don't want you hurt for something that maybe wild." said the young man who looked outside to see if he could see it and he headed for the door. When he came out he went out into the darkness and came by the light so that she could see him though her sense and eyesight was extreamly well in the dark. He looked around for her and when she came into view for him so that he could just make out the outline of her she stopped and sat. Sam hoped that he would understand and he just raised a hand to touch her face and stroked it gently for she was 4 inches shorter then him when she was sitting. She leaned her head into his hand craving his touch and knew instantly who this was without asking and she hoped he would understand that she was here for a reason. He tangled his fingers into her fur and then brought himself clser to her and hugged her with glint of happiness in his eyes and he wouldn't let go.

"I know what you are. Why don't you go into the dark and shift so that I can see you for what you look like when you were born." said the guy who let her go and she left to turn back into her human form and she slowly walked towards him with a fearful look in her eyes she soon was just barely in the light but knew he could see her.

"Gabe? Is that really you?" asked Sam in a slightly cautious voice communicating to him telepathically.

"It's me Sam it really is. I have been searching for you since mom died and I couldn't find you since I....well I don't know since it was so much more difficult. I guess we are back together again. Tell me please, when did you shift into your wolf?" asked Gabe.

"When I was 2 years old. I was the first to shift and that gave me the right as alpha and I am the leader of the pack up to where I live. You are more then welcome to join our pack making us stronger. We have a case on our hands that the humans will soon find out if we don't do something about it. When did you change?" said Sam reaching up to touch his face but stopped.

"Whats wrong? Are you alright, Sam? I turned at the age of six years old and mom never knew about it." asked Gabe concern flooding his face as he touched her face with one finger his eyes were yellow-gold.

"It's your human she is begining to get worried about you and she is going to come outside soon and she doesn't want to report your body to the police. I should go I shouldn't be here I will be out in the woods if you need me I won't be far. I, we the pack, need more members. Don't forget we are open for you to join it." said Sam who's eyes were bright gold with blue and green tints. Sam walked away turning into her black wolf and waited at the edge of the forest while the women came out to see if Gabe was alright. This bothered Sam though she couldn't do anything about it and she knew that Gabe wouldn't be able to die like the women could and this was a good but terrible thing. She should have told him what would happen and she was going to do that tomorrow. She just hoped that nothing happens when she told him that he will live forever and that he could never die even if he attempted to kill himself and that was a good thing and a bad thing not for him but for anyone else.

"I have to tell you this my dear brother and it's rather important and I know you won't like the fact either. Melissa is going to die and you won't be able to. You can't even kill yourself I have tried that and it didn't work out so much. She will die and you won't, your immortal. I am sorry my dear brother. Please don't tell Aj, about who I am he doesn't know yet." said Sam and she walked into the forest but not to far in so that she could watch the house.

Sam didn't go to sleep until late that night. She couldn't sleep well cause to many thoughts were jumbled in her head about her mom and she didn't know what else to do but soon sleep did come and by the time she woke up in the morning it was alread 11:30am. She couldn't understand how she could sleep that long but then again she had to check up on her older brother and then she would go to Aj to see what else was new with the kid. A large red wolf, which was smaller then her but larger then a normal wolf, stood waiting for her at the door of where Gabe, her older brother lived. She didn't understand but if this meant what she thought it meant then it would be a good thing. She approached the red wolf with caution and when she did she heard Gabe in her head.

"I am coming with you. Melissa and I broke up and are no longer together and I have no place to go other then with you so.....will you take me?" asked Gabe.

"Of course you can come with me. I am stopping at Aj's first and it would be wise if you talked with Aj's father rather then me. I highly doubt that I should even go in the house." said Sam who began walking in the direction of Aj's house.

"That might be wise since Joel might not take kindly to you when you just pop in. I probably am the best person to go in there though. You know Aj is a wolf too, don't you?" asked Gabe walking with her.

"Yes I do. I had the scent of a wolf on him before he noticed me last night. I would have changed right in front of him but Joel got in the way. I hate when humans get in my way and he surely does get in the way when I wanted to talk to Aj personally." said Sam who began to run towards the house at breakneck pace.

"I sense something is wrong. Don't you? Something is wrong and it seems like Aj is in stress and he is doesn't seem right. I think we should hurry to see whats the matter with him cause I think that there might be a serious thing going." said Gabe running as fast as his legs could go towards Aj's house. Sam ran after him and being the Alpha made her go faster and she had reached the house before he did and there was a bloody scene in front of them.

Aj was standing in a position that told Sam that this wasn't normal and the person in front of him also standing was a women and a body lay in front of him and it was Aj's father. The women was yelling at Aj about something and that concerned her cause she didn't think it was good of this women to be yelling at her younger brother. Gabe looked at Sam with a weird expression that told her to be careful and that she should go stand by aj to protect him while Gabe tried to get some information though Gabe wasn't the alpha it was only proper for him to ask the questions.

"The women is Aj's step mom. I'll deal with this okay you just stand by Aj." said Gabe who instantly ran off to transform and then he was back walking a little stiffer.

Sam walked up by Aj and stood by him. She was larger then him in wolf form and her shoulder came just above his and she looked at him and he looked pissed off and then he glanced at her with an expression wondering why and who she was. She shook her head at him and watched Gabe and she was ready to attack the women if she did anything.

"Becky what is going on here? What happened?" asked Gabe who stood maybe 3 feet from Aj and Sam looking stunned at seeing Joel's body and she knew he was dead.

"Aj apperently got angry and attacked Joel and I came out when I heard Joel yell and then when Idid Aj was kneeling by Joels now mingled body." said Becky.

"I would have killed you along with dad." whispered Aj and Sam huffed at him to keep silent he wasn't in any position to say or do anything.

"What did you say, Boy! What did you say to me?" demanded Becky who walked over there and was about to slap him when Sam transformed, not caring if she saw and she launched herself into Becky's mind causing her to think she was going through pain and Becky screamed and Sam had utter hatred on her face for she was angry at her for what she was going to do to her brother.

"Don't you dare hit my brother! Don't you dare lay a finger on my brother ever again." Sam said and then she controled Becky to go in the house and there was a scream and then all was silent.

"What in the world did you do to Becky?! Sam, what in the world did you do to her?" demanded Gabe who walked over to Sam who haden't moved from her spot after she transformed.

"I didn't physically do anything to her but if you must know we all have powers when we transform our first time into our wolves Gabe. I don't know what you or Aj have but I can help you work with yours and find yours. Gabe don't you dare even think of demanding stuff out of your Alpha leader. I will explain in all due time. We have to get out of here now. Transform now." said Sam who went back into her wolf form and then ran back north to Avon to where she would then bring Aj and Gabe who did transform and fallowed her. This was become the weirdest first meeting they ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rogue

Chapter 2

Sam- Turns into a black wolf. The first time she shifted was at the age of 2 years old and parents were going crazy till she turned back that day. Has controle over it now. Can read human and animal minds and comunicate, can teleport, can move things with my mind, can controle people with my thoughts, can cause pain that human's think they are going through but aren't and can use water.

Chantel- Turns into a red-brown wolf. The first time she shifte was at the age of 7 years old and at school. she had to be led out of the school by the DNR. She then turned back in the truck. Has controle over it. Can read minds of humans and animals and comunicat with them, and turn invisable.

Alaina- Turns into a gray wolf. The first time she shifted was at the age of 8 years old. Her parents nearly killed her but before they did she turned back. Has controle over it until she gets really emotional. Can read minds of humans and animals and comunicate with them, and has preminitions.

Gabe- Turns into a red wolf. First time he shifted he was 6 years old though he turned back right away from fear of what he was. He has controle over it. Can read minds of humans and animals and comunicate with them, he also can controle the element of air.

A.J- Turns into a pure white wolf. First time he shifted he was 9 years old his dad din't know but gabe did. Doesn't have any controle over it yet. Can read minds/communicate of/with humans and animals and has the power to use the element of fire.

Lindsey- Turns into a chocolate brown wolf. The first time she shifted she was 7 years old and this was before she went to school. she has controle over it but when she loses her temper she doesn't. Can read minds of humans and animals and comunicate with them, can controle the element of time.

Kayla- Turns into a yellow wolf. The first time she shifted she was 10 years old and her parets didn't know bout it and she still doesn't tell anyone that she can shift into a wolf. Can read minds of humans and animals and comunicate with them hasas the power to controle mist demons.

**NOTE:** This story involves all of the Cullens and some of the La Push wolves.

Sam hadn't heard anything from Chantel, Lindsey or even Alaina for three days and it wasn't easy for her to not have any contact with them and it worried her that they wouldn't respond. She had helped Gabe and Aj settle in at her house and she also had gone through rules of the magical race and what her pack did. They would have to obey her and then when they moved they would have to go to the next secure place and that would have to be in La push. That depended if the Rogue would move to Washington and up to forks. A howl sounded by her place, Aj and Gabe were inside but Sam was outside wondering what the next plan was and she saw three wolves run towards her one chocolate brown another a red- brown and grey wolf run towards her.

Lindsey changed and then alaina and Chantel they looked panicked now and they didn't even realize that two other wolves came and stood by Sam one white one red. Sam wondered what made her pack so nervous and she hoped that they found a trace or something that would give them a lead then they would go from there.

"Sam, we caught a sent and there is another wolf that doesn't belong in the pack that has been here for years and it seemed like the rogue has been waiting for us for years but didn't know how or didn't want to." gasped Chantel.

"The Rogue? The Rogue here of all places? Why on earth is the Rogue here when all it had to do was take us out one by one. Now it's going to be a little difficult cause now we have two new additions to our pack but I do have a plan that might work but we need a stronger pack and that would lead us into only one place.....We need to go to Forks Washington." said Sam.

"We can't go there. Not of all places. We can't bring the La Push wolves or any of the Cullens into this because the Valturi will find out and that will lead out into a straight war and we can't afford them to come here of all places, Sam. Do you know that this can cause us to lose our lives and some other lives that may be humans?" said Alaina

"We will wait till things get better but other then that we need to work on our power. You guys know what to do. I have to get these two figured out and see what their power is, we may have an advantage though case of our gifts that the La Push wolves don't have. I wonder if Alice can see us." said Sam who was thinking if she should send a message to Alice through her vision but that might cause some trouble if she couldn't see them.

When Sam's friends were working with their power she talked with Gabe and Aj and was trying to figure them out by things of their past and she found very little that would deal with their power and she got an idea that might just work. She told them to stay right where they were and she would go get a few things to test each element and she prayed that it would work for them. Five minutes later she brought a lighter, some water, a watch, a few stones and the wind would work with fire or water.

"Okay what I am going to see is if you have any elemental magic in you. I have control over water and you saw what happened in Mankato to Becky. I also have the power to make people feel pain and to control them. Aj, I want to see what you can do with the water bucket full of water to see if you can move it. Try reaching out with your mind and move it reach with one of your hands too, it helps." said Sam. Aj tried but nothing happened and they tried all of them but fire but when they reached the element fire Aj was able to move the flame to him and create a small fire ball.

"Thats a start and thats pretty good too. Great job Aj. Why don't you try to figure out how to use it and control it too." said Sam pointing over towards her three friends who were doing an amazing job with their skills.

Soon after that Sam found out that Gabe could controle the wind. This would help them in some ways but how Sam didn't know and she had her mom register Gabe and Aj, into Albany High School. Although Gabe's true age was twenty two he resembled the age of 17 and that would look sort of suspicious if he stayed behind and she thought that the full pack should be at the school. This didn't trouble her brothers it would only cause them to be together and fight if there was ever a fight at the school.

That night Sam was in bed and Gabe and Aj were too she had sent Chantel, Lindsey and Alaina home so that they could rest up cause the semester would start the next day and Gabe and Aj had the same classes that Sam had so that they could remain together. Sam thought of the Rogue and sent an image to Alice that would hopefully reach her so that she knew that if anything wrong happened the pack would go to Forks Washington. Only Sam hoped that they wouldn't go there for the fight and that they would drag the Volturi there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Cullens~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alice was in her room looking through a book when she got the images. They were scattered and didn't seem to make sense to her and she didn't really understand what was going on other then the vision that she was having was something to do with all of her family's protection and the La push wolves as well. There was something strange about these visions, there was something different and some one was sending her a message saying that they would possibly coming to protect the Cullens or die fighting trying to keep the Volturi away from the states. Why would it matter? She could see that these people were different, they had the power like the La Push wolves to turn into a wolf but they also had powers like they, the Cullens did and they were able to be seen unlike the La Push wolves.

When the vision ended Alice rushed downstairs, she had to find Carlisle to tell him what she had seen so that they could prepair for something that didn't make sense to her at the moment. Maybe if she told Calisle he would know what it would mean but should they move or stay here waiting for the Pack to get here to explain themselves. Lucky enough for her that Edward, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were off hunting and that Carlisle was still here and working on something.

"Alice, is there a problem? What did you see?" asked Carlisle who had come inside from being outside doing something she didn't know of.

"Well I don't know what the problem is yet but there seems to be a little bit of trouble and I just saw a vision of a pack of wolves, like the La Push wolves but much different from them, almost like us but they are wolves. It seems like the pack leader had sent me a warning, a warning of something and the leader is worried that the volturi would come here to the states." said Alice looking directly at Carlisle, his golden eyes searching her face with worry.

"Well.....we have to stay here and help them if this thing comes here and we need to make contact with this wolf pack to know what the exact problem is. This may be more difficult then we ever thought but we have to make sure what the problem is first. Alice go grabe some gear, we are going to go search for them though it's going to be difficult to get to where ever they are. Do you know where they are?" asked Carlisle getting ready to go upstairs to get a hiking bag.

"It seems like they reside in Minnesota. We will have to be careful to come out at night or twilight hours away from the sun. This is going to be a long trip it seems." said Alice who rushed to pack while Carlisle did the same.

It seemed like everything was going by so slowly and Carlisle wrote a note to Esme explaining where he and Alice were going and not to worry about him and Alice. He didn't want them to worry about their little travel and get involved when things could get a little hairy when they went to Minnesota to visit this strange new pack that Alice apperently could see unlike the La Push wolves, this could really come in handy for them too when the battle came, if there was one. This was one trip that he, Carlisle, could not afford his family to get into and especially his beloved Esme which was saying something about his unchanging and undying love for her.

"You know Edward will just fallow and Jasper will as well Emmett can't stand not being involved in something like this but we won't be able to stop them now that we have left." said Alice and then they started running towards Minnesota, towards the wolves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Pack~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam had woken up early the next morning wondering what she should do since Gabe and Aj weren't up yet and she hoped that they wouldn't be up for a while. Since school had been cancelled and that they wouldn't be going to school that day, like it bothered them, it really didn't and that would give them a way of studying how to know or figure out who the Rogue was. Though they didn't have any clues on to who it could be and it could be anyone Sam didn't even know where to begin but she would think about it later after they had breakfast and she fed her brothers and herself and then they would go into the woods behind her house and meet the Twins and Alaina there.

"Morning. You are up early. Couldn't sleep well last night?" asked Gabe as e came out yawning and stretched slightly. He seemed like he was sleep deprived and didn't get much sleep that night cause of something.

"Yeah I usually wake up early regardless but something was on my mind that bothered me the most. Can I ask you something?" asked Sam putting some waffles on a plate for Gabe and put the plate on the table.

"Yeah I didn't sleep well last night either. I was thinking about a few things and I only got maybe three hours of sleep total last night if at all. Sure you can, sis." said Gabe who took the fork that Sam was offering him and began to eat.

"What was mom like?" asked Sam sitting down after cleaning up and took two waffles and began eating as well though not taking her eyes off of Gabe and she wondered what would it have been like to live with him but that would have been a little hard to think of now that they were already together. She already loved him.

"Well...Mom used to yell a lot and she liked to write things down, she also had a very good memory too. Your like her in ways, Sam. I am serious you are like her." said Gabe who stopped eating to look at her.

"Ah, that doesn't suprise me then. I was wondering what she was like and I wish I could go see her but since she died there won't be a chance of meeting her. Unless...." Sam began.

"Unless what, Sam? Unless what?" asked Gabe with a slight curiousity in his eyes.

"Well my friend can time travel and I was thinking if she took us back in time we could see mom again but then again I don't know how powerful my friend's ability to travel that far back is. We never tried it and I don't want to think what would happen if we got stuck in the black void." said Sam who sighed and looked out the window.

Soon Aj woke up and ate all of the waffles and then when they were all ready they headed out to the woods where they would begin their investagtion of the Rogue who could possibly be someone they knew. Gabe and Aj wouldn't know the person but Chantel, Lindsey, Alaina and Sam did but who was it.

How very true did they know the person that was the rogue. How very true would this be when they found out.


End file.
